


Listen to me in the dark

by grownRut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Helpless draco, Multi, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Songfic, Top Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownRut/pseuds/grownRut
Summary: Collection of short stories triggered by songs that give me goosebumps. Songs and info for each story listed on chapter summary.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Colossal. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Me and your mama by Childish Gambino  
> Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
> Rated: M

He stood before the purple door, static, like a marble statue, wine in hand. He was already late, he could hear the low bass of the music and muffled conversations. Conversations he had no part in.

Why had she even invited him? 

Why had he said yes?

He took a deep breath trying to bring himself to knock on the door. 

Before he could convince himself once again that this was a bad idea and leave, a figure walked around the corner, down the hall.

“Oh good, I’m not the only one who’s late.” She said with a huff and proceeded to knock like it was nothing.

It probably was. To her, at least.

Her hair was longer, too long, it reached her waist. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes. They traveled down to his clothes making him feel ridiculous. He clutched the bottle in his hand even tighter.

The door opened, forcing him to tear his eyes away from her. Turns out he’d been staring too. Blonde hair and crazy eyeglasses greeted them.

“You’re here! I’m so glad you made it! Oh, you brought wine! Cool! Glasses are in the kitchen! Come on in, hurry! I gotta go pee!” 

And with that, she left.

He stood there, not sure what to do next. It was not like he was a regular with this crowd, he didn’t think anyone really expected him to come and say hi. Just as he was going to declare himself completely lost, a hand grabbed the wine out of his and wiggled it in front of his face.

“Well,” she said with a smirk. “Let’s open this thing.”

…

All they could find in the kitchen were some outrageous colorful clay glasses with strange shapes. It took a glance around the room to confirm that the host had clearly made them herself. 

The woman in front of him leaned against the counter taking a sip of her glass. The light was so low he couldn’t make out the expression that hid behind her messy curls.

What was she still doing there? Didn’t she have some ears to talk off? Why was she being so quiet anyway?

Suddenly she wiped her head around. He was once again confronted by her piercing dark eyes. He shuffled his feet. She scrutinized him for a second, as if trying to decide something, and then leaned into him. He took a tiny step back only to realize she had him backed off against the wall.

“You have an eyelash on your cheek.” She said as if that explained why she was coming closer, mere inches away from him. Or why her fingers were making contact with his burning cheek.

“I do?” he questioned raising an eyebrow.

She dropped her hand smiling.

“No, I’m just trying to break the ice.”

He almost laughed. This had to be the most anxious he’d ever felt in his life. Breaking the ice my balls.

“Well, you´re doing a bad job.” He huffed. A laugh broke out of her lips and she took a step back relaxing against the counter.

…

By the end of the night, she had drunk all of his wine and claimed all of his attention.

…

He walked out the door with the dreading feeling that leaving that place was a huge mistake. Or maybe the mistake had been coming here at all in the first place. Either way, something was terribly wrong.

“Hey!” Her now too familiar voice called from the other side of the hallway.

He stiffened and turned around, wondering what on earth had she left to say. Hadn’t she left him in ruins already? With her looking through her lashes, her biting of her lip, or her poking his ribs.

She ran down the hall to meet him, curls bouncing around her like a halo. 

“You forgot this.” She whispered, extending a shaky hand towards him.

He frowned, confused, but still held out for her. She put her hand on his.

...

Suddenly they were in a room, a bedroom, her bedroom, hand in hand.

She took a step forward.

He took a step back.

Another step forward.

The back of his knees hit the bed.

She reached for the hem of his shirt, taking it off, oh so slowly. Her eyes never leaving his.

Her hands rested on his shoulders for a second, only to make their way down to the buckle of his belt, eyes following them.

She looked up at him, questioning.

Or demanding?

“Do what you want.” He managed to verbalize.

She pulled down his pants. One hand came to rest against his chest. He was sure she could feel his heart drumming erratic. Her free hand found his face, fingers gracing his heated skin. His lips parted with her fingers, exhaling all of the air in his lungs through them, ready to die, right then and there. 

This was too fucking much.

As on cue, she pushed him back softly but firmly and he fell seated on the bed like a leaf. She took a step back and it took all of his strength not to reach out for her. 

In an instant that felt like eternity, her clothes met his on the floor. 

She took a step towards him, stepping on his feet. He gaped at her.

His hands found his courage, or maybe it was her courage taking a hold of him, either way, he reached out to her rebellious hair. A riot on her head. He took a tiny braid tangled in all that mess and pulled at it like a child, desperate for attention. 

She climbed on the bed, legs on either side, looming over him, so incredibly colossal, taking every bit of space. Drowning him.

And then she kissed him.


	2. 2:00 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sister by She Wants Revenge  
> Pairing: Harry/Pansy  
> Rated: M

He stumbled out of the back door of the bar, utterly pissed. Leaning into the dirty wall behind him, he took a deep breath brushing the hair out of his sweaty forehead. 

At the end of the alley, two girls struggled to stand up straight, holding on for dear life to one another. 

His head throbbed at the rhythm of the music that came through the walls. He pushed himself away, almost falling on his nose. 

“Lightweight,” said someone from the door. 

“Fuck off.” He spat back. 

She raised her eyebrows, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

He made a move to go back inside, but she cut him off at the door. 

“Move.”

“You don't want to go back inside…” She said, blowing smoke into his face. 

She was right. 

He turned around abruptly and started walking away. Long fingers grabbed the sleeve of his shirt before he could make it much further. She pulled at him and pushed him against the wall placing a hand on his chest. 

“Now, you're in no shape to get home safe.” She almost purred. 

He frowned looking down at her. 

“I'm fine.” He said with a dry mouth.

“Come on, you can crash at mine. I live just a block down.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. 

He tried to pull himself out of the dazed state he'd fallen into. Car lights flashed directly into his eyes, blinding him as they crossed the street away from the brawl. He held on to her, against his better judgment. 

In retrospect, it would have been better to get run over by a car. 

Finally, they made it to her doorstep. She threw the cigarette butt on the floor and stomped on it with her heel. 

Before he could tell her off again and get out of there, away from her, she opened the door and stepped inside, dragging him by the neck of his shirt. 

She pushed him against the door, closing it with a thud.

“How drunk are you?” She muttered. 

“Not enough,” he said with as much disgust as he could.

She took a step back and raised an eyebrow, hand still on his shirt. 

“You tried to get me killed” he whispered, losing his will. 

“You can hurt me if you want to”

What happened next was a blur. Suddenly she'd lost her dress and taken his shirt off. 

She felt his big hands on her shoulders pushing her. For second she thought he'd changed his mind until she saw his hand fidgeting with the button of his jeans. 

She started guiding him to her bedroom as he stumbled out of his pants, leaving them on the way there. 

She lied down, kicking her heels off, and pushed herself back. He hovered over her, leaning on one arm while his other hand rested on her stomach, sending shivers all through her body. He dragged it up to her neck slowly, grabbing her jaw. She felt the tip of his thumb parting her lips at the same time as his hips trusted against hers. 

She moved against him attempting to reach his lips, but a firm hand pushed her chest back into the bed. 

She let out a snarky laugh. 

He straddled her and took each of her wrists, bringing them up over her head. 

His lips dug into her neck with a vengeance. 

A moan escaped her lips and her hips moved on instinct. He grunted at the contact and pressed harder down, trying to keep her still. 

“Welcome to the dark side Potter,” she said with her signature smirk.

He stopped his way through her chest to look at her. 

“Oh! I don't think you understand what's going on here,” he said. 

“And what is that?” she asked. 

In a blink, he positioned himself between her legs, pushing his briefs down just enough.

“I'm showing you the light.” 

He pushed her knickers to the side and pressed against her slowly as she lost herself into the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you, please comment ♡


End file.
